


I Climbed the Tree to See the World

by alittlebitannie



Category: Schitt's Creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitannie/pseuds/alittlebitannie
Summary: A moment with Alexis.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	I Climbed the Tree to See the World

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song, "To Build A Home" by the Cinematic Orchestra, as featured in the Best Wishes Warmest Regards documentary.

As Alexis got ready for her big brother’s big day, butterflies filled her stomach. Nerves. She wasn’t nervous for his wedding, but she was nervous for herself.

She couldn’t remember the last time they hadn’t not seen each other. That felt like an eternity ago. It was like another lifetime, as the Roses became closer over the years. Schitt’s Creek at first was a joke to Johnny, but then it became home. Especially to David, as he was staying with Patrick.

Moira and Johnny were going to California, and she was going to New York. She briefly wondered if she could run things from here, but… that was nostalgia, the emotions talking. She was like the dead plant, needing a larger pot to grow in. 

She had grown in Schitt’s Creek. And New York was her brand new pot.


End file.
